Companies across industries are under pressure to lower costs in an environment where channels of transactions with customer and service providers are getting diversified in the form of mobile applications, publications, electronic mails, portals, call centers, social media, peer and regulatory databases and Internet of things (IoT). Transactional systems in industries like Banking and Finance, Life science and Healthcare, Insurance, and the like are increasingly under focus of regulatory and government agencies. The companies are also under pressure to lower transactional costs. The varying nature of channels/sources, increasing volume of transactions, and stringent regulatory service level agreement (SLA have not only led to increased complexity of manual efforts but has also increased the challenge of processing of transactions with unstructured information. Some examples of complex transactions that require processing of unstructured information include a) In pharmacovigilance, increasing number of channels/sources viz., call centers, portals, mobile applications, social media, publications, emails/faxes, peer and regulatory databases as source for adverse reaction reporting and b) Communication surveillance for Anti money laundering (AML) requirements in financial services industry to reduce financial loss/fines. Also the scale of information available today makes it virtually impossible to manually process the information.